Tall Tail
by Whistle Mist
Summary: When Wally woke up after thinking he died he didn't expect this. No, wait this was his life, he should have seen this coming.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**Also 90s Kon-el aka Superboy! GO SEE HIM ON TUMBLR, LIKE OMG!**

* * *

"Just… tell them, okay?" Wally said sadly before everything went white.

For a second Wally though this must have been it. That he was dead as he felt like he was falling, the lightening flashing dangerously as colors suddenly whirled in with the white space spinning so fast it was like a whirlwind of a mixture of dark colors now only black and purple.

Suddenly a portal opened and Wally found himself falling downward and he was pretty sure he passed a plane. The first thought 'Oh God I'm alive!' and the second though was 'Now I really am going to die!'

"No, wait!" Wally calmed down. "I can just speed my way out of this!"

Holding out his hands he began to move them as fast as he could but he was already so zapped of energy that and his stomach growled horrible in pain. Cursing he tried calling out to M'gann but nothing there to link onto so he thought of the only one that could help him at the moment.

"I really hope Superboy has a few of those patches left… SUPERBOY! HELP!"

There was nothing for a few seconds that felt more like hours before Wally called out again as the impending water got closer and closer. He wasn't sure if he be glad that he was losing consciousness or terrified about that pain he was going to feel either way or that he might die on impact or drown.

"Kon! KON! KON…!"

Whoosh!

Something scooped him up and Wally looked up but the person he saw didn't exactly look like that Kon he knew but there was no time to think about that because the whole world went black.

* * *

Kon had been helping out Grandma and Grandpa Kent around the farm all day. Their work was almost done and Conner had offered to do the rest. The fourteen year old easily finished up the rest proud of his work as he dusted his hands off smirking to himself at what a great job he did.

Turning back he went to go inside to wash up before dinner because he heard a voice scream and thanks to super hearing he could single out his name.

"_Superboy! Help"_

Kon rushed into the trees quickly getting rid of his clothes and under was his Superboy costume, the boots he hid in a hollow tree and grabbed them flying off to towards the voice. It was frantic and weak. As he got closer he frowned hearing his name Kon being called out and soon a panicked heartbeat was heard and he saw someone in a familiar costume of red and yellow he had seen on the tv.

Scooping up the other hero who went limp a second later Kon frowned. "A Speedster from Central City?"

Heroes stayed to their own towns. Shrugging Kon flew quickly back to the forest before setting the other hero down so he could get back into his other clothes before picking up the knocked out kid and running to the house.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I need you!" Conner shouted as he entered the back door.

"Conner?" Came Jonathan's voice. "What's going on?"

"Are you alright?" Martha asked followed eyes landing on the other boy. "Who is that?"

"I think he's name Kid Flash. I heard him calling me for help but he wasn't in Central City, he was over the Alantic ocean. What do I do?"

"Help him of course." Grandpa said.

Conner rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I can't take off his mask or he'll be compromised."

"Dosne't he know you if he was calling your name?" Grandma asked as he got the first aid kit.

Conner blinked. "I have no idea how he knew my name. I don't tell people about my other name being Kon-El. He knew it though."

"Well, bring him to the the guest bed and see about his wounds and then we'll know what to do next, and Conner are you sure you don't know him?"

"Positive." Conner walked up the stairs his Grandparents following behind him. "None of us talk, neither do the adult heroes."

"Good." Grandpa said. "And stay away from those Bats."

"I would never dream about it, Grandpa." Conner opened the door with his telekinesis. "They're on their own level of creepy."

"Lay him on the bed." Martha opened the kit. "Conner, go tell your Dad that way there's no misunderstanding with the Flashes in Central City."

"What about…?" Conner looked at the other.

"We'll take care of him." Jonathan said. "Just be carefully out there."

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kon left now fully curious about how the Speedster knew his name.

* * *

The funereal was nice.

All of Wally's friends had shown up to pay their last respects. Family cried and told Wally's parents that they were sorry for the lost. It burned both Barry and his wife that Wally's parents were not mourning but glad that Wally was gone.

They had never been kind to Wally after he had gained his powers. Barry glared at his brother in law but stopped when he heard his wife arguing with her sisterin law. Looking over he saw that Bart was holding the side of his face rubbing it, a hand print there on the red flesh clear sign that he had been hit hard but Bart didn't whine or cry but rather rush continued to rub his cheek confused.

Walking over Barry put his hand on Bart's shoulder and his grandson moved closer. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm feeling the mode." Bart answered.

"You didn't have to hit him!" Iris hissed. "All he said that Wally was greatly gifted!"

"I know very well what he meant! He's like him isn't he?!"

"Oh, not this again." Barry felt a headache coming on. Bart why don't you go wait for me over there, okay?"

"'Kay." Bart wondered over to stand next to stand next to Jamie seeking a hug from his friend.

After everything settled down they put Wally to rest and Barry went to get Bart thanking Jamie for taking care of his Grandson or now Son, as they made up a cover story since Bart had finally reviled that happens in the future and had a mental brake down after Wally had died and spilled everything and went on about how Wally wasn't supposed to die and was supposed to end up mentoring Bart in the future and raising him after his parents deaths.

Batman had come in and sedated Bart when the other started to have trouble breathing. According to Batman that when the young Speedster had come back to the past that he changed the future and that meant that the world now had a different story that Bart's.

That meant that the world split. However Batman had said he had known since Bart had come back because the Batman of the future, who Batman said wasn't him because in a letter the new Batman explained the situation and that they knew that Bart would be stuck in the past forever but had chosen Bart because they knew he could go it and the other Batman had said that now that Bart was there both world would be well and to take good care as it was known that Bart was the baby of the last remaining superheroes in that future.

So, Batman had asked Barry if they wanted to take in Bart to which both he and his wife agreed and they adopted Bart. However Bart was taking Wally's death really hard. Barry had asked Bats if he knew why and Batman had taken him aside and handed him a small bag that had been hidden away in Bart's room at Mt. Justice and Barry gasped.

It was old wrinkled up pictures. It showed Wally in the Flash outfit, beside him Bart, only three or so and the pictures of them up until Bart was maybe eleven before they changed ended with a miserable looking Bart standing next to grave someone's hand on his shoulder and it a wooden cross with Wally's name on it.

"Wally raised him," Batman said. "So Bart is going through more than a lost of a cousin…"

"He's going through a loss of a Brother and Father figure…" Barry said sadly. "What do I do?"

"Just be there for him. I'm sure he needs it."

"Right."

* * *

Wally groaned as he opened his eyes a little. Sitting up he realized that he was in a room and indeed not dead so that was good. Glancing around he took in the room because freezing. Gulping he slowly looked back towards the dresser that had a mirror in it and let out a shocked scream.

"Oh my god, why am I fourteen again?!"

* * *

**Requested Younger Wally in another universe instead of dying and also she requested Wally should be younger.**

**Did you see 90s Superboy?! If you did, answer with "OMG!" **

**If you didn't than "OMG GO SEE! 8D" **


	2. Chapter 2

Kon flew through the city easily knowing just where to find Superman. After all he did the same routes every night so it was nothing new. Doing a lazy flip Kon paused looking around. Everything seemed normal here but there was something nagging at him.

Still he had a job to do so when he saw a blue and red dot flying around he smirked and picked up his speed heading straight towards his Dad. When he was about a good mile away Superman slowed down noticing him and they flew together.

"Kon? What are you doing out so late and so far from home?"

"We got a Speedster at the house in Smallvile. Kid Flash."

"What's Kid Flash doing there?"

"Well," Kon said looking at him. "I heard him calling for help and when I got to him he was falling, uh, from the sky?"

"The Sky?" Superman frowned.

"Yeah. I didn't see a plane or anything that he could jump from and the strange thing is he knew my name."

"Conner?"

"No, he knew my other name."

"How did he know that?"

Shrugging Kon frowned a bit. "I have no clue. So, anyway Grandma wants you to go and tell the Flashing Guy that Kid Flash is there and not to worry or something."

"I will and Kon, it's not Flashing Guy it's The Flash." Superman corrected but smiled anyways. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"'Kay, see ya, Dad!" Kon swooped away making his way back to the farm when he stopped looking at something. "Uh…"

"Kon?" Superman paused hearing his son voice.

"Uh… what's that?"

Looking up Superman saw a white swirling void that seemed to be shrinking. "Superboy, follow it!"

"Right!" Kon zoomed off as fast as he could only stopping a few inches form it looking. "Huh… doesn't seem dangerous."

Superman caught up. "Strange… it seems to be shirking. Better call the- Don't get to close!"

"Its pulsing. I think I see something." Kon focused his vision trying to get a better look. "Hey I see something!"

"Yes, me too." Superman trying to make out what it was when it began to open. "Be prepared."

"Right. Kon lifted up his fists ready to fight but the two got a very different surprise.

A object came flying out. A small machine but mark on it was clear. A Bat Symbol. Superman quick to grab before Kon was able to use his powers to shut it off and took it apart within a a few seconds holding all the pieces up in the air as Superman scanned all of them before pulling out ten little dots and crushing them to pieces.

"Put it back together but don't turn it on."

Kon did before holding it looking it over. "What's Batman doing with this so far out in our city?"

"I intend to find out." Superman looked up at the vortex thing. "It looks like it's gone for now. Hand me that and I'll check into it right after I stop by Central City."

"Fine. See ya." Kon zoomed off.

* * *

Wally got up from the bed his body aching in pain. Quickly stretching trying to ease it away he walked over to the mirror. Yep, he wasn't dreaming, he was younger. But how? How did that happen? How could he turn back? Would he have to go through awkward teen years again? Where was everyone anyway? Where was the food?

Oh right Kon had come to get him falling to his death.

"Oh boy I'll never live that one down." Wally turned around heading to the door.

Going out into the hall he found the bathroom, used it, before heading down the stairs and recognized the place. It was the Kent house. Conner's grandparents. Now that he knew where he was he could go and call up his uncle to let them know he was okay. Or did Kon do that already?

"You're up." A voice said.

Turning around saw… Conner?

"Conner? What's with the new look? Going Punk?" Wally smiled walking over. "Oh my god you even got an earring! Does Clark know?!"

"What do you Clark's name-?! Never mind! What's a Speedster doing here? You're not supposed to be here, that was part of the agreement!" Kon glared hatefully at the younger boy who looked back confused.

"Huh?" Wally blinked. "What are you talking about? You've brought me here a bunch of times."

"I never did that. I think you got confused from your little fall but I would never bring another person here with powers or an insane Batboy to my home."

"Ouch, what did Dick do to you to make you so mad?"

"Dick?" Kon paused in intelligence mind racing for that name. "Dick Grayson? As in Bruce Wayne's adopted son is Nightwing and he's Batman! Holy Shit I am so telling Superman!"

"Huh?" Wally blinked.

"Conner, language!"

"Sorry, gramps but I gotta go. See you later cupcake." Kon leaned over smirking at Wally a little too evilly before flying off.

"He can fly now?!" Wally looked "Or was that more Lex Patches?"

Both the old people looked at him before Martha took a step closer. "I think we need to have a long chat."

* * *

Kon was nearly jumping over the moon, (But last time he had done that he got in trouble) but flew off to Star City before he paused seeing Superman talking to Flash… and Kid Flash?! What? That made no sense but he flipped and landed next to his dad as the two older heroes argued and began a glaring contest with Kid Flash.

"For the last time, Kid Flash has been with me the whole time! He never left my side and we don't know anything about vortex or whatever it is you saw." Flash growled.

"Sueprboy would never lie." Superman said.

"Well, I don't know who you found but it wasn't Kid Flash. Let's go Kid."

"Superboy." Kid Flash hissed out.

"Kid Flash." Kon growled before both were gone.

"Superboy, I thought you went home."

"Yeah, about that, but first how did Kid Flash beat me here? I know he's not as his Dad or whatever he is but he's not faster than me and I just left him at the house."

"What? How long ago was that?"

"About three minutes."

"I've been talking to them for about twenty." Superman frowned as he heard voices. "Come on, Superboy. We'll go to Gotham and then head back home and see what's going on."

"Right. Ugh, Bat town." Kon scrunched up his nose.

Nodding Superman took to the sky his son following him. "I know, but it has to be done."

Kon didn't like the idea of going to Gotham. They had some run-ins with Batman and his birds before and neither of them enjoyed it. There was rumors of the Bat having a new bird. A fourth on, but was rarely seen from public eye—oh yeah! He was going to tell his Dad about Batman! Duh!

"Hey, want to know the identity of Batman?" Kon said smugly.

"What?" Superman looked at him. How do you know that?"

"Kid Flash let it slip, or at least who we think it Kid Flash. Do you want to know or not?"

Chuckling Superman nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

Wally had fallen asleep on the couch after talking with the Kent's for a while Ma Kent brought him some hot chocolate that he thanked her for before draining it. Half hour later he grew sleepy and chalked it up to being tossed and turned back into a fourteen year old.

Now happily sleeping on the couch a blanket was thrown on him. At some point he felt himself being moved to a bed. Curling into the warm blankets he murmured a thank you that was probably unheard however he figured it must have been Kon since he was sure the old couple couldn't carry him.

Meanwhile Kon raised an eyebrow as he was thanked and sighed leaving the room heading back down to the kitchen where they all ate a late, and cold, dinner. He looked at his Grandparents knowing that they wanted to wait for Dad to come home before talking about whatever it was that the Kid Flash had said and frankly Kon was a little miffed that they had given the other ten sleeping pills in his drink.

Kon had a few questions he wanted to ask too, but know he would have to wait until the other woke up now and to add to his simmering anger his Dad had sent him home after he had told him who Batman was and his little bird. Now that he thought about it maybe he could get more names form the kid.

Once dinner was done he offered to do the dishes so Grandma could sleep. Once done he flew back up to the guest room to check on the other kid whose name was Wally as Grandpa had pointed out. He was still knocked out so Kon went to his room to sleep carefully listening to the other's heartbeat. If it began to speed up he could know.

However two hours later when someone was sitting on his bed Kon cursed himself sitting quickly realizing he had fallen asleep. Jumping up he opened the door seeing the sidekick who was more asleep than awake and he stumbled awkwardly into the room making a beeline to Conner's bed before plopping on it falling sleep again.

"What? Hey! Go back to the guest room!" Kon rushed to his bed. "Come on, Speedster get off!"

Wally frowned in his sleep rolling over. "No… bed's not comfy like yours…"

"Yeah, yeah, up ya go!" Kon raised up his hand using his powers to lift up the kid. "Back you go to the room you go."

Once Wally was back in his room Kon went back to his bed. Half hour later someone climbed back into the bed. Kon glanced over his shoulder and sighed. Moving the kid back to the guest room again telling the other to stay there or else.

After the fifth time Kon gave up and went to the guest room to sleep. Only to wake up again at five and looked over and groaned seeing the redhead sprawled up next to him one leg hanging off the bed and his head laying on Kon's back.

"Get off." Kon said getting up. "And wake up."

Wally mumbled but then dozed off again.

Getting up Kon got ready for the day. It was five so he knew he was running late by half hour. Rushing out of his room grabbing an apple, eating it as fast as he could before running out to help with the daily chores.

"Sorry, I slept in." Kon said grabbing the plow. "I'll make up the time."

With that the boy got to work making sure to get everything done and cheating by using his powers but hey it was there why it was there right? Why hid your talent if you have it. Smiling Kon was once again proud of his work when something came rushing out jumping at him.

"Morning Kon! What'ca doing? Did you eat yet? CouseI'mreallyhungery!"

"Get off Speedster!" Kon said harshly. "I'm busy and why don't you go back to Central City?"

"I should but I want to eat first, I'm starving. Hey, did you tell my Uncle Barry I'm okay? What about the others? Are they here? Or at Mt. Justice?"

"Mount what?"

"You know the base!"

"Base…?" Kon frowned titling his head.

"How come you're all Punk'd up?"

Raising an eyebrow Kon smiled. This was kind of… fun. He liked the Speedster babbling. Just a little of course since they were supposed to hate each other. Before Kon could say something there was a growling noise and the other flushed embarrassed.

"Oops. I'm really hunger, man. Please feed me already."

Snorting with a laugh Kon nodded his head to the apple orchard. "Eat as many as you want. Lunch will be at noon and dinner at seven. When you're done get back here ot help out. You have to earn your keep."

"Okay!"

"Huh. That was easy…" Kon turned back to his work only to be joined by five minutes later. "Done already, Speedster?"

"I'm starting to think I'm not in Kansan anymore, Kon."

"You're in Smallvile."

"Not what I meant, but okay. Mind telling me what's going on and how I can get back to my normal age?"

"I'll tell you what's going on_ here _and you tell me what's going on in your mind before you fell out of that vortex thing. Also, get over there and help me plow the field!"

"Yes, Sir! …Bossy." Wally whispered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Kid Flash stretched as he was ready to continue his patrol after a well-deserved snack break when something flicked in the shadows. Speeding off to the top of a building he looked around trying to see where it could have come from.

"Kid Flash." A voice said in disgust.

Scrunching his noise up as if something smelled horrible Kid Flash put his hands on his hips. "Robin."

Out of a the shadows a boy came out wearing his red and black costume. "It's not like I want to be here, however we want to know why you're spending so much time in Smallvile."

Scowling Kid Flash crossed his arms glaring at Robin. "Are you serious? The Flash Crew don't go anywhere near the Supers and we sure as hell never going anywhere your batshit insane place."

Robin growled back in his throat gritting his teeth. "Then why was Superman going on about how you somehow know out identities? We want to know how you found out."

"I don't know anything about what your identities and why would you believe a Super? You guys are like natural born enemies." Kid Flash put his goggled on. "Get out of here! You don't belong anywhere near here!"

"I'm not leaving until I get answers!"

"Fine than!" Kid Flash speed over swinging at Robin hitting him backwards. "I'll make you leave!"

Flipping over and catching himself Robin took out some Robin rangs. "I guess we have to do this the hard way."

* * *

Wally stared at Kon in shock. :"You… You mean I'm not from here?! I'm from another world?! I ran into… whatever that was and came here to another world were all the Superheroes hate each other and stick to their own?!"

"Yep." Kon smirked a little. "Although I gotta admit your rather funny to talk."

"Thanks, I guess- Hey!" Wally pouted dramatically holding his hand over his heart. "You, sir have wounded me… right here…!"

Snorting Kon tried to hid his laughter. "Well, I guess we'll have to get you home than."

"You can do that?"

"I'm pretty sure if Superman can punch reality than we can find you a way home."

"Whoa! He what to what now?!" Wally gasped. "I wonder if our Superman could do that!"

Kon frowned a little. "According to you all of us in your world get along and are friends."

Grinning Wally swayed side to side from where he sat. "Yup! Well, most of us. I mean, Conner and Clark are still working on their Father/Son thing."

"Father/Son thing?" Kon raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Don't they get along like me and my Dad do?"

"Err…" Wally winced. "Well, at first they didn't. Superman didn't want anything to do with Conner because he was a clone but now it's better!"

"Huh." Kon frowned folding his arms. "Doesn't your Conner have both Clark Kent and Lex Loutor's DNA?"

"Yeah." Wally looked up. "Maybe that's why Superman was so freaked out. I mean, to have a clone made from you and your arch nemesis? Gotta be hard to take in all of a sudden."

"Maybe if Conner was a clone yes, but he's not."

"Huh? What'd ya mean?" Wally looked at him wide eyed.

"It's simple. How many DNA's to you need to make a baby?"

"Two—Oh my god! He's not a clone!" Wally jumped up grinning widely. "That's great!"

Laughing a little Kon stood up as well. "I'm not a clone either. It took a while. I mean, my older Brother Match was, but I was made with two DNAs as well and just because-"

"Just because you were grown in twelve weeks doesn't make you any less my son, and no matter how you came to be we're family and that's all that matters."

Both teens looked up to see Superman landing in the field.

"Hey, Dad, how long have you been listening?" Kon got up to hug his Dad.

"Not long." Clark smiled and hugged back. "Anyways, there was fight between Kid Flash, the other Kid Flash and Robin."

"Wait! You know I'm from another world?!" Wally gasped and then paused. "Oh right, Super hearing."

"Not long, huh?" Kon folded his arms smirking smugly at his Dad. "You're as bad as Father."

"…Uh…" Wally looked between them before realizing it was about Kon's other Dad. "…Go gay pride!"

Superman spluttered as he flushed as Kon busted out in loud laughter. "I'm not gay!"

Still in laughing Kon put his arm around Wally's shoulder. "I like this kid!"

* * *

**To randomkitty101: OMG You saw him! And yes I am once again combined Alternate universes because they're so much fun! And yes I have updated and have been writing so much today I shock myself lol**

**To ZigZaggy: You mayb read more of this 8D **

**To AMMO121: OMG Whoo~ update time! **


End file.
